Chapter 398
The Final Duels is the 398th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Torafuzar defeated, Gajeel looks for Tempester; as he is about to be killed, Gray arrives and defeats him with his new Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Meanwhile, Erza and the others arrive at the control room, where they are stopped from taking out Crawford by Seilah and Kyôka, and although Mirajane arrives and stops Seilah, Crawford finishes his task and activates all three thousand Face bombs. With that, Erza and Kyôka stand off, determined to beat the other before the bombs explode. Summary Now that Torafuzar has been defeated and his friends have been saved, Gajeel looks around for Tempester, but finds that the Demon is right above him, prepared to strike; before he can, Gray arrives and interrupts Tempester's attack. His right eye taking a strange shape, Gray identifies as the one who poisoned Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe with his Magical Barrier Particles, and concludes that they can make an antidote from his blood. Gray then tells Gajeel to take a vial to Porlyusica, but he sarcastically tells Gray that Tempester needs to be taken out first, which Gray, with extreme haste, obliges to doing. As he charges at Tempester, the Demon Gate attacks him with a whirlwind, which Gray promptly freezes, surprising both him (Tempester) and Gajeel. Utilizing the surprise to his advantage, Gray uses his new Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword spell to freeze Tempester; Gajeel asks him what he just did, but Gray only replies that he's going to crush Tartaros. At the same time, Erza, Minerva, Franmalth and the Exceeds arrive at the wreckage that is the control room, where they find Crawford Seam manipulating Face. They attempt to stop him, but are stopped by Seilah, who controls their movements with her Macro; Kyôka appears next to her and tells Seilah that Erza is hers. Seilah then goes on to reveal that she's controlling the chairman's body with her Macro, and that their stories end where they stand. After this, Kyôka goes on to antagonize Minerva and Erza, the latter of whom she does by reminding her of her torture chamber. As everyone is about to choke themselves to death because of Seilah's Curse, Mirajane appears and attacks Seilah, ending her control over everyone, including the deceased chairman. Kyôka commends Seilah for her efforts and, upon Seilah's request, takes the remainder of her power and promises to return all of the Etherious to Zeref, as well as assure her that all three thousand Faces will activate. Hearing everyone's pleas, Erza motions to stop Kyôka in her strongest armor, Armadura Fairy, whilst the Kyôka, the last of the Nine Demon Gates, promises to obliterate her enemies in the name of Zeref. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** * |Sūpā Ākaibu}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} Curses used *Calamity Curse * |Makuro}} *Absorption Curse Spells used *Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow * * ノ |Hyōma Zero no Tachi}} *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) Abilities used * Armors used * |Arumadura Fearī}} Navigation